


King of Swords

by Merci



Series: Master of Swords [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Multiple Partners, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hichigo and Grimmjaw’s violently passionate encounters have led to the two deciding to bring Ichigo in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ered](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ered).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hichigo, Ichigo, Grimmjaw, or Bleach. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> This is a belated Christmas gift for Ered. She is a beautiful, wonderful artist I met on y!gallery and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll check out [her account there](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/user/ered/). If not there, then [her DA account](http://ered.deviantart.com/) has many lovely things. She loves Ichigo in a schoolgirl uniform, so I've done my best to make that apparent here. Much love to you, girl!

Ichigo shifted restlessly, the borrowed uniform uncomfortable as it hung from his waist. The slight buzz of alcohol tinted the edges of his mind, lessening his usually sour demeanour and leaving him only slightly anxious that his sisters might find him wearing a girl’s uniform before he could get to his room.

He really should have tried harder to find a costume for Orihime’s party, but he hadn’t been in the mood to go shopping, much less try on stupid outfits with ridiculous masks. He had enough of masks in his regular life without playing dress up with another one. That’s when Orihime decided that Ichigo _did_ need a costume and the only thing that would be good was dressing as a girl.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, pulling the buttons apart on the shirt and removing the faux bosoms that his well-endowed friend had insisted he wear. The stuffing fell to the floor and he heaved a sigh of relief, latching his door behind him and kicking his shoes off. The skirt was comfortable enough, if only a bit drafty. He’d had enough people try to cop a feel that evening, and he’d been shocked when Ishida had been staring at his legs. The Quincy had quickly looked away, adjusting his glasses and muttering something about admiring the stitching on the common school uniform. “Weirdo…” Ichigo flopped onto his bed and propped his head under his hands. The cool air coming in from the window was refreshing, snapping him back to sobriety as he suddenly realized he hadn’t left it open before he’d left.

He sat up, ready to look around for the intruder when a firm hand on his shoulder told him exactly who had come, though he couldn’t move fast enough to shake him off. “I like the look, shinigami,” the blue-haired arrancar purred in his ear just as a hand ran up his leg.

Ichigo started and leapt from the bed, landing on his feet and quickly spinning around to face the intruder. Well, not really intruding. Grimmjaw coming to visit him late at night wasn’t really unwelcome, and being molested wasn’t a surprise either. “Piss off, Grimmjaw. I’m not in the mood.”

“Ya keep sayin’ that, Kurosaki. I’m gonna start thinkin’ you don’t want me around,” he took a step forward, his hand resting casually on the hilt of his zanpaktou.

Ichigo eyed the blade, wondering if he should transform to his shinigami form and pull out Zangetsu to show he was serious. He’d had enough hands on him that night without this Espada deciding he wanted a piece of him as well. “I haven’t seen you in a while, I thought you’d found someone else to fuck,” he said, half-turning his body and ready to fight with his fists if he had to.

The blue-haired Espada paused in his advance, a peculiar grin ghosting over his face before he continued. “You could say that, shinigami, but you don’t know the half of it…” He quickly closed the distance between them, blocking the few attacks Ichigo lashed out with, and pinned the human against the wall.

Ichigo struggled, though he knew it was futile, especially as he felt the arrancar’s leg pushing its way between his thighs and he ground his already solid erection down against the limb. “Fuck…”

“Heh, looks like ya were ready for me… I like that…” he licked up the human’s throat and Ichigo tilted his head back to give him better access.

The orange-haired shinigami clutched at his arrancar lover, grasping at his white clothing and trying to climb away from that hard thigh that was lifting him up against the wall. That delicious pressure was setting his mind to a delirious state that was in all likelihood aided by the amounts of alcohol he’d consumed earlier that evening. “L-let me the fuck down, arrancar. This is uncomfortable…”

Grimmjaw didn’t respond, he pressed harder into Ichigo’s body, insistent and commanding. Ichigo felt his vision begin to waver, washed over with blackness and he closed his eyes against the vertigo. Something felt wrong, very very wrong, but he couldn’t readily identify what. Things spiraled downward and Grimmjaw continued to lick and bite at his neck, seemingly oblivious to his feeling of being torn apart, though it could have all been the arrancar’s plan from the start.

“Grimm…” Ichigo gasped as his eyes went dark, his body came away from the wall and there was a strange sensation, as if something had left him, torn away and left him feeling lighter, and then there was an all-too familiar purr in his ear.

Ichigo panted as Grimmjaw released him and he stood on his own two feet, allowing the arms behind him to close around, even as Grimmjaw’s hands reached into his school uniform from the front. “W-what did you do…?” He questioned dreamily before his eyes went wide and everything seemed to snap into reality for him again. He spun around to face the origin of the hitching purr, the sound which usually taunted him from the back of his mind had somehow freed itself from his human body and now Ichigo faced his hollow-self in the real world.

This couldn’t be good…

He spun back to the arrancar and was met with a fist that struck out and cracked his jaw. He reeled from the blow, loosing his footing and falling into Hichigo’s arms. He tasted blood and turned to look at Grimmjaw through accusing eyes. “The hell did you do?” He stepped forward again and then turned to look back at Hichigo. The hollow was standing casually, his hands on his hips and a bored expression on his face. Why weren’t they reacting to each other? They were both so violent, they should have been tearing into each other, unless…

Grimmjaw licked his lips in anticipation and Hichigo chuckled. “Looks like my king kinda knows what’s gonna happen…. arrancar.”

Ichigo stepped back as the Espada moved forward, pressing him back into the hollow and he realized that this encounter with Grimmjaw would not end in the same way as their other trysts had. That still left the question of how Hichigo had broken free of him in the first place, and how he was still in his body while Hichigo was in his… shinigami body? He turned to ask the ashen creature, but a bleached mouth descended on his, effectively silencing his demands as its blue tongue pushed forward against his lips. He fought the invading muscle, but was distracted as he felt Grimmjaw’s hands on his ass.

He felt a shiver rush up his spine as he was dimly aware of Hichigo’s hands reaching past him. The arrancar stood dangerously close behind him and Ichigo wondered at the positioning just as he felt Grimmjaw’s hand slip under his skirt. He tried to maintain his composure, he really did, but that rough hand pulled his underwear aside and immediately pressed a finger between his cheeks and into his asshole.

“What the fuck?!” he tried pulling away, but Hichigo wouldn’t let him move in any direction other than back onto that invading digit. He wrenched his head to look back at the blue-haired arrancar who had never bothered to prepare him during their other encounters. What the hell was he doing? Ichigo winced as the dry finger moved inside him, his asshole instinctively clamping down around it. “That fucking hurts! Stop, damnit!”

Grimmjaw stooped to kneel behind him, ignoring the orange-haired shinigami’s demands and continuing to do a shitty job of preparing him for something bigger.

“What the fuck are you doing? Did you two plan this?”

The Espada’s icy blue eyes shot up to look at him before indicating the hollow in front of him, “Don’t look at me, this wasn’t my idea.”

Ichigo looked back to Hichigo who grinned as if to take credit for their current positions before pushing the human back into the arrancar’s fingers.

“Relax, shinigami,” the blue-haired espada purred when Ichigo struggled. “Let’s call another truce.”

“Yeah, a truce for you,” the shinigami huffed and sighed when he felt the arrancar scissor his fingers inside him. When did he add the second finger? “What exactly did you have in mind? Who goes in who this time?” He couldn’t believe he was asking, but if things kept going they way they were, his desire to resist would continue to fall and he’d begin to participate in their little game. He looked at his inner-hollow and, after wrenching a hand free, trailed it down to grope along his twin’s frame, his fingers roving over the pronounced bulge on the front of his hakama.

His sureness faltered when he felt the arrancar spit onto his backside. The contrast in temperature made him shiver, bowing forward as those fingers slipped inside him with ease. Three, now? Damnit, they pushed inside and Ichigo instinctively grabbed at Hichigo’s shoulders for balance. After a moment, he regained his breath and looked up into the golden eyes of his twin.

“Whattaya think, Grimmjaw? Maybe I should take turns fuckin’ ya and my king.” Ichigo shivered at the thought, and then he shuddered at the pain behind him as Grimmjaw seemed to dislike the suggestion. “Or should I just fuck you again, arrancar?”

Ichigo’s eyes went wide. He’d wondered at the angry bruises that adorned the arrancar’s body from time to time. Grimmjaw had been wary of dominating him once or twice as he gingerly pushed Ichigo against the mattress and the shinigami had noticed a fresh gash on his ribs. He’d eyed it as the arrancar had moved above him, tracing his fingers over the red cut, finding that it was deep. Insanely deep and it traveled through to his back, as if he’d been impaled with something, though, Ichigo had kept his mouth shut about it. He’d been curious, but not enough to risk being violated worse than the arrancar usually did to him. He eyed the man behind him, feeling his cheeks go bright red when those icy-blue eyes met with his in a dominating play that told him to shut the fuck up.

“Let’s just stick with the plan and both fuck him,” he licked his lips and spat once again onto the orange-haired shinigami’s ass and slid his fingers inside.

Ichigo shuddered at the sensation, he could feel his asshole clenching around the digits as they slid inside; over the first knuckles, then the second. He ground his teeth and dug his fingers into Hichigo’s shoulders when he felt Grimmjaw grind his fingers in as deep as they would go. The shinigami felt weak in the knees, the thought of both of them taking turns… “D-don’t think I’ll just let you guys take turns with me…” he heaved a breath and tried to pull away; despite the intense pleasure he felt rumbling inside of him, he’d never rolled over for either creature, and he definitely wouldn’t do it then. “I’m not that easy…” He clutched at the schoolgirl skirt with one hand, pulling it down to hide his erection that strained the front of his underwear while trying to he glare daggers at the ashen man before him.

“Don’t be feelin’ bashful, king,” that purring voice admonished. “Maybe if yer good, you can have a shot at the arrancar too…”

Ichigo felt his balls tighten in anticipation. “Really?” He felt his resolve weaken, felt himself falling into the sensations and the promise of something different from every other encounter he’d had with either creature. Heh, it would definitely be different with the two of them at the same time. Hichigo reached down to bat his hand away from the hem of the skirt, reaching under the pleated clothing to rake his sharp nails across the material that barely covered his erection. Ichigo shuddered and rested his head against his hollow’s sweaty shoulder.

There was a low chuckle in the back of Hichigo’s throat, “Hurry up, arrancar. Two fingers might be enough for your prick, but fer me, you gotta get him hotter.”

Ichigo held his breath, swaying where he stood as the hollow kneeled before him and lifted his skirt. One man in front and behind, each working a part of him, the thought alone made his eyes roll back and he bowed forward to brace his hands on Hichigo’s shoulders. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest in anticipation, pumping blood through his veins and straight to his cock that strained against the thin fabric.

“Nice panties, king,” the hollow chuckled before wrapping his mouth around the clothed erection.

Ichigo clenched his teeth to keep from crying out and looked down with the hardest glare he could manage.

“Yeah, they’re kinda hot,” Grimmjaw purred from behind, snapping the fabric for emphasis. “Maybe you should try on the skirt next, freak.” Ichigo yelped when he felt the arrancar nip along his bum and he thrust his hips forward, driving Hichigo’s mouth harder along his erection.

“Heh, you’ll hafta win the fight fer once, arrancar,” Hichigo purred and dug his fingers into his king’s muscled thighs, causing the shinigami to squirm in pain.

Grimmjaw seemed to chuckle at that and climbed to his feet behind Ichigo, pulling him tight against his body and bending him back into an awkward kiss. His hands found their way around the shinigami’s wrists and pulled them up and away from the hollow that was still working his mouth against those cute panties.

Ichigo bent backwards along the arrancar’s body, his cock twitching from whatever the hollow was doing to it, and his mouth otherwise occupied by the sloppy and vindictive kisses with which Grimmjaw was engaging him.

The hollow mask grazed across Ichigo’s cheek as Grimmjaw kissed him, his sharp tongue overpowering and precise in its movements. Damnit, the arrancar didn’t kiss often, but when he did… Ichigo was wilting from his skilled mouth alone. He bent his elbows, bringing his hands to rest behind Grimmjaw’s head, threading through the blue curls at the base of his neck and holding on for dear life as he felt Hichigo’s fingers delve inside the waistband of his panties.

The hollow’s nails were sharp, that much Ichigo knew as he felt them scrape along his skin, leaving what he knew would be trails of red that stretched from his hip all the way down to his ass; blood red claw marks that he’d have a hell of a time hiding until they healed. The hollow scratched, kneaded and dug just enough to make the pain override the pleasure and Ichigo thrust his hips forward to escape that grating torture. He broke apart from the Espada, his lips kiss-swollen as he glared between both creatures. He held his breath and watched with rapt attention, his fingers curling and drawing blood from the arrancar as Hichigo finally left his ass and hooked his fingers in the waistband again, slowly drawing the offending garment down.

“Fuck…” Ichigo whispered huskily, letting his head loll back against Grimmjaw’s shoulder. The hollow was moving so slowly, he wanted to lash out and force the creature to move faster, but he knew that was exactly what the other wanted. He wanted to see Ichigo mewling and begging to be fucked, well he wouldn’t fucking do it. He glared at the ceiling and stood stark still, controlling his breathing as his panties were lowered just enough so the tip of his erection poked free. A low chuckling sounded in his ear and he shot a withering glare towards the Espada that still held him tight against his body. “What’s so funny?” he demanded, grateful for the distraction as Hichigo lowered the underwear further.

“Ya always got that frown on yer face, shinigami…” he licked up the side of Ichigo’s jaw. “But seeing it break a little that gets me hot… yeah, whatever yer doin’, freak, keep it up.”

Ichigo tightened his grip on the arrancar’s neck, building his strength to break away. Grimmjaw still held his wrists tight – a sensual embrace turned to a form of bondage – and Ichigo’s senses reeled as the panties were drawn down around his knees. Damnit, he had to do something before that hollow got his teeth around his cock. He wrenched to the side, and tried kicking the hollow away, though the panties did a good job of holding his lower half together. He felt the sting of Hichigo’s fingers digging into his thighs again and he held steady, looking down into angry gold eyes that halted any further movements.

“Would ya mind holdin’ him steady?” he growled to the arrancar, before his gaze shifted to the shinigami. “Quit strugglin’, King. I’ll make sure ya love this.”

“I don’t give a fuck if he loves it…” Grimmjaw sneered, releasing Ichigo’s wrists and ripping at the remainder of the school shirt to accentuate his point.

The shinigami saw his opening and drove the back of his head into Grimmjaw’s face. The hands that had been ripping at the blouse stilled as the arrancar reeled from the surprise blow, and then Ichigo only had to knee and punch his hollow-self out of the way before he could escape.

He stumbled away, falling forward as the panties caught around his knees and he landed face down on the bed. He groaned into the soft blankets, his ass was in the air, covered only by the skirt. He buried his head in the blankets, idly thinking that he couldn’t in good conscience give the clothes back to Orihime after this, not after his erection had rubbed along the underside, soaking it with pre-come, not after Grimmjaw and Hichigo finished with him.

He’d buy her a new skirt. That was the thought rattling around in his head as he felt hands land on his back, pressing him down into the bed. The pressure moved from his back to his head and he felt the more distinct pressure and weight of a knee settling into the small of his back. It pressed his torso down against the mattress and he shuddered as his erection was trapped against the soft comforter. He struggled against the new sensations, but the knee was firm and he turned his head as much as he could to see the white-clad knee of whoever was hovering over him. “Fuck…” he struggled to push himself off the bed, the thought of the hollow and the arrancar tag-teaming him urging him to resist, though he was feeling a bit too horny to put any real effort into it.

“Anxious, ain’t ya, shinigami?” came the drawl of the arrancar. Ichigo could feel hot breath on his ear and the body above him shift as Grimmjaw leaned in to tease him.

“I’m not anxious, you fucking jackass! Let me up!” he struggled again, weakly twisting his hips in a way that caused him to moan.

“Oh, you’re already _really_ up,” came the hitching chuckle from somewhere behind him. The orange-haired shinigami couldn’t see, but he could definitely feel the fingers roaming over his ass, lifting the skirt up and fondling his bare bottom.

“Ungh,” he tried struggling again, pulling away from Grimmjaw’s hands that pressed him down, hoping that he could free something… free something to do… what? The fingers that kneaded the globes of his ass and parted them to reveal his entrance, the weight that pressed down on his back, nearly choking the air from his lungs… there was nothing he could do against it, nothing he wanted to do against it. “Shit…” he shivered as the fingers pressed against his asshole. Shit shit shit. He continued glaring, burning a hole into the comforter that he was pressed face-first into, but his glare wouldn’t work if Hichigo couldn’t see it.

“Fucking stop it!” he struggled again, throwing his hips back, which only served to impale him deeper. Hichigo’s knuckles were pressed deep into the flesh surrounding his ass, while that one, mean finger curled inside him and his protests choked off instantly.

He wouldn’t moan… wouldn’t fucking moan…

“Hey, looks like you shut him up there, ya hollow bastard,” Grimmjaw’s voice came through a haze of lust. Ichigo was dimly aware that he’d spoken, or of the hands that left his body to do some unseen task behind his back. Ichigo didn’t need to be held down anymore, he wouldn’t resist, there was nowhere he could go to escape his wanton lust. He could only wait and feel that finger as it continued to curl around inside him, just soaking in the feeling as it brushed over something that made him twitch involuntarily.

Ichigo held his breath, damnit, he hoped they hadn’t noticed.

A pause. The finger moved back over its path, finding that spot again and flicking out to press hard against it.

“Gyah!” Ichigo moaned unintelligibly, trying to pull away and push into the sensation at the same time. “D-don’t! Just fucking stop it!” He writhed around on the bed, enjoying the brief freedom of movement before those hands were on him again, pressing him into the mattress and he looked up, blearily seeing the arrancar through his lusty gaze. “What the fuck…” and then his vision truly focused to see it.

Grimmjaw had loosened his hakama, letting it fall to hang off his parted thighs as his impressive shaft stood proud from his groin. The arrancar shifted, removing his knee from the shinigami’s back and he moved around Ichigo’s head. The shinigami watched through dark eyes as the arrancar kneeled in front of him, shifting his knees to rest on either side of his head and Ichigo was hypnotized by the feel of the hands behind him, and the cock that shifted closer and closer until it brushed against his cheek. The fingers behind him were moving faster, he could have sworn that there were two in there now, or was it three? He bowed his head and ground back against that delicious violation. There was nothing to do, might as well go with it.

“Hold yer horses, King. I’m gonna get to ya in a second!” There was the sound of Hichigo spitting and then a warm, wet sensation concentrating on his pucker. He could feel it entering him, lubricating the fingers – oh god, it _was_ three – that were sliding in and out of him with ease. He was feeling light-headed as he pushed back on those digits, relaxing his sphincter to accept them, hoping to lessen the pain.

What pain? Hichigo had fucked him silly before, Grimmjaw too. Not that he’d gone to either _intending_ to fuck them. It was just that their fights usually led to fucking. Shit, he hoped that his next encounter with Kenpachi didn’t end the same way! The adrenaline must have been an aphrodisiac for him. Bloodlust… damnit, he got even harder thinking about it. He moaned into the comforter, his hands gripping the material, fisting whatever he could grab for purchase.

“Oi, shinigami!” the arrancar’s voice boomed down towards him and he felt a strong hand plant itself on his head. “Quit moaning like a whore and make your mouth useful!” His fingers tightened in Ichigo’s orange locks and yanked his head up and guiding him to the bobbing erection that waited impatiently before him. Its heady scent washed over Ichigo in waves of heat. Oh god, it was so hard. He eyed the burning shaft, his vision roving from the base all the way to the shapely tip, rosy and bright in its arousal. He looked higher to the bemused blue eyes that were boring down into him. Grimmjaw leaned closer, his hand tightening in his hair, the hint of violence in that single action belying the soft expression on his face. He purred deep in his chest just as Hichigo drove his fingers in deep and Ichigo propped himself on his elbows, reaching out to hold the cock in both hands. “It ain’t gonna suck itself, shinigami.”

The thick scent of arousal was all around him; his, Grimmjaw’s… he could even sense his hollow’s eagerness as he roughly fingered him. He drank it all in as his own body throbbed with unsated desire. He needed more and eagerly opened his mouth, letting his pink tongue slip past his swollen lips to taste the arrancar in the most intimate of ways. He took his time, massaging with his fingers as he went along, doing it the way he imagined he’d like.

The fingers behind him sped their ministrations, scissoring and curling inside him with the occasional addition of spit to ease their passage. Ichigo moaned, the attention slowing his own oral affections towards Grimmjaw, though he wasn’t fool enough to stop entirely. He suckled shallowly on the head, breaking every few moments to catch his breath before he gambled with his life and let his teeth scrape along the thick shaft.

A groan of approval sounded from the arrancar above him and Ichigo panted, dragging his teeth again and sloppily tracing his tongue along the head. The sharp intakes of breath and groans pushed Ichigo to continue, even as his senses were on edge with everything Hichigo was doing behind him. He bit and scraped, and stopped once he smelled something burning just above him. He withdrew from the arrancar’s cock and looked up to see a bright red cero burning in the palm of Grimmjaw’s hand.

“I love the teeth, but bite any harder and that’s all that’ll be left of yer pretty little head.”

Ichigo stopped biting. He stopped moving at all. There was a moment of stillness and he could feel his body buzzing with adrenaline and desire and fear, but even that fear couldn’t stop him from spreading his thighs wider, as wide as the panties would go.

Oh god, he was dressed in fucking _panties_ and Orihime’s skirt. His dick twitched at that thought and the fingers in his hair tightened, a warning growl coming from the arrancar. Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed in heavily, calming his heart as he moved along Grimmjaw’s cock again.

Grimmjaw gripped his head with reckless ardor, muttering something unintelligible above him and Ichigo held his cock steady while he lapped up the sides. He lavished that dick, just as he wished someone would touch his right then. It was throbbing, trapped against the comforter and he knew he’d come right then if he could just get a bit more friction…

He squeezed the arrancar’s balls and sucked the head in deeply, pulling back with as much suction as he could manage. He sucked and grazed with his teeth and then felt the body before him go rigid, the dick in his mouth twitch and then wave after wave of release shot into his mouth. He pulled away, letting the remaining seed leak down his chin before spitting out on the arrancar’s hakama before glaring up into those blue eyes. Well, he tried to glare, anyways, though it was hard to look angry with two fingers massaging his prostate.

He tried to get up, straightening his back to look at Hichigo who was casually kneeling on the floor, both hands busy in his backside. He looked back at Grimmjaw before pushing away from the bed and batting the fingers away from his ass. He spun around and kicked the hollow in the face, knocking him back onto the floor. He stood above the ashen creature, his fists balled and cock holding the skirt up in front of him. Fuck…

“I think the king is ready…” Hichigo purred, reaching down to loosen his hakama.

Fuck… Ichigo loosened his fists and fell to his knees. Could he really do anything but go along with it? He lowered himself to his hands and crawled over top of the hollow, bringing himself nose-to-nose with the bleached reflection of himself. He glared down into those golden-black eyes as he lowered his ass into Hichigo’s lap and reached down to push the white hakama out of the way, freeing the hollow’s cock.

“Looks like yer finally eager to take your place, Ichigo.”

“Whatever happens here doesn’t matter…” he scooted forward, grabbing Hichigo’s cock in his hand and pressing their identical erections together. “I can still beat you guys outside of the damn bedroom.” He squeezed their dicks together, grinding forward.

“One of these days that ain’t gonna happen, King.”

Ichigo frowned down at his mirror image before glancing up to see Grimmjaw. The Espada had stretched himself out on Ichigo’s bed, naked and busy stroking his dick while he watched the show.

Hichigo thrust up to draw Ichigo’s attention back to him and the shinigami reached into his drawer to retrieve a bottle of lubricant. He squeezed a healthy portion into his palm before snapping the lid shut and tossing the container onto the bed. He wrapped his hands around the hollow’s cock, spreading the oil around the pale organ before sitting up and positioning himself above the bulging erection. He slid the head inside, concentrating on keeping his ass relaxed before he slammed himself down the rest of the way, imbedding the hollow inside him in one precise thrust.

Hichigo’s eyes flew open, his golden irises shining bright in his black eyes and a groan deep in the back of his throat as Ichigo raised himself up and slammed down again. “Heh, yah like it rough, don’t ya, King?’

Ichigo said nothing as he continued to fuck himself on his inner-hollow’s dick. It was just like his own dick, just like fucking himself in the ass. He looked away, feeling a little weird at that thought and turned his attention back to the arrancar. The Espada was watching them, watching and stroking his dick as he did. Ichigo’s brown eyes met his blue and he couldn’t look away. The lust burning in those hooded eyes trapped him, and drove him to lift himself higher, fuck Hichigo a little harder. He turned back to the hollow and braced his arms on his chest, squeezing his ass as he slammed himself down. He was being watched, on fucking display for his enemy as he fucked someone who looked exactly like him. That thought churned around in his brain as the pleasure churned about in his groin.

He looked back over to the arrancar, keeping his head low, though seeing enough through his upward glance. Grimmjaw, propped up on one elbow, his muscled body stretched out on his bed and stroking his cock. Ichigo’s body fell in to match the rhythm, fucking on Hichigo’s dick to match the arrancar’s strokes. He brought himself up and drove himself down in a beautiful rhythm that was mindless and horny and naked in that it revealed that he really _was_ loving it. Loving the feeling of Hichigo inside him, and the arrancar’s glistening cock that was red and ready for more action, he’d just sucked it off and it was ready for another go.

Ichigo groaned in despair at the thought, his head fell forward to stare at his mirror image, a reflection of himself, bleached and uninhibited, instinctive in his absolute lust for blood, power, sex and whatever else was base and possessed him. He stared down, mesmerized by the strength in the body that was identical to his. The way that the hollow’s muscles rippled with each grinding thrust, and the way his dick bobbed above that chiseled abdomen, and the way that Grimmjaw’s hands reached around from behind him to hold his dick in a possessive grip.

Ichigo paused in his movements, watching the arrancar’s hand begin to pump his shaft and then turned his head to confront the Espada, but a sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him.

Hichigo dug his fingers firmly into Ichigo’s shoulder, pulling his king down and licking along his jaw with his wicked blue tongue. Ichigo fell forward, letting the hollow possess his mouth as Grimmjaw squeezed his manhood and truly began to make him see stars. The arrancar’s solid dick was pressing into the small of his back and Ichigo was trapped between that mouth and those hands and those dicks. Hichigo and Grimmjaw, the both of them were on and in him and he groaned as one squeezed his cock in a steely grip before releasing it to slap against his navel. He closed his eyes and kissed Hichigo, matching his tongue stroke for stroke until fingers pushing at his entrance jarred the act and he ripped away from the hollow’s embrace.

He looked down at Hichigo in horror as he felt Grimmjaw try to stuff a finger in his ass alongside the hollow’s dick. He winced as the insistent digit finally squeezed inside and cursed as Hichigo began to thrust again. “Damnit,” he pushed on Hichigo’s chest, trying to climb away from the both of them.

“Oi, ya didn’t prep him enough, freak!” Grimmjaw cursed.

“My king ain’t a slut, arrancar. He can’t take both of us at the same time,” Hichigo rolled his eyes and Ichigo grit his teeth, at least grateful that one of them was thinking about his comfort. The finger wiggled about before withdrawing and Hichigo pulled up on his hips, helping the orange-haired shinigami to stand.

Ichigo climbed to his shaky legs, worn from fucking himself on the hollow’s cock, but he still had enough strength to get away from the two who’d planned to gangbang him. He hobbled to the side, falling face-down onto the bed and quickly rolled to his side to see who was coming after him.

Hichigo was on his feet, his glistening prick hard and bouncing from his groin as he faced off against the arrancar. Grimmjaw was in a similar state of arousal, muscles rippling and his skin glistening with sweat was he stared down the hollow, puffing out his chest and bearing down with intimidating will. It would have been an intense moment heralding a bloody fight, if it weren’t for the hardness between both their legs.

Ichigo licked his lips. How the hell did this scenario come about? Ichigo knew he should escape somehow, or maybe find Zangetsu – where the hell _was_ his sword? – and fight these two while they were distracted.

He reached out with his hand, intending to grope around for something to use as a weapon, but instead, to his horror, he found his traitorous limb reaching down and making a beeline for his straining dick that was throbbing between his legs. He watched the other men, glaring and getting dangerously close to one another. Grimmjaw, with his wild, blue hair and his constant toothy snarl as be bumped chests with Ichigo’s hollow-self. Oh god, it was turning him on and instead of looking for a weapon, he started stroking himself in earnest.

“This was your idea, and you can’t even prepare him for the both of us?!”

“I thought he was loose enough. Besides, I figured your dick was small enough-” that insult was terminated mid-sentence by a backhand that heralded the first of several blows. Hichigo’s head snapped back as the arrancar hooked him across the jaw.

Grimmjaw, naked as the day he’d been created, jabbed his elbow down to stop a kick that Hichigo had aimed for his side.

They traded light blows, their cocks swinging about as they moved and Ichigo could only stroke harder, play with his balls. Fuck… He caught Hichigo’s eye as the hollow dodged an attack. Caught it and held it as he thrust his hips upwards, driving his dick into the channel of his hand. He might have been groaning, but he couldn’t hear a thing for all the blood that was rushing past his ears. He didn’t know anything beyond the sensations his fist was pumping into his body, but Hichigo heard. Ichigo could see the way the other perked up and seemed to forget that Grimmjaw even existed. Soon enough the hollow encompassed Ichigo’s entire vision as the white creature climbed over him. The bed dipped under his weight and he nudged a knee between his thighs and Ichigo scooted back, letting the hollow grab his legs.

What a sight he must have made; the skirt was tented by his erection and the shirt was pulled open enough to fully expose his chest and both his nipples that he pinched with wanton abandon. He moaned as Hichigo grabbed the throbbing flesh through the scratchy material of the skirt, nearly unbearable against his hyper-sensitive skin. The golden-eyed hollow paused, as if waiting for an invitation, cocking his head to one side, that eternal grin filling Ichigo’s vision and he fisted the comforter beneath him. “Fucking hell, you waiting for an invitation or something?”

Hichigo’s smirk seemed to brighten, parting for the hollow’s blue tongue to lick his lips.

“Damnit, quit teasing and just fuck me already!” Ichigo thrust his head back into the mattress, glaring daggers at his mirror image above him and willing the creature to get the hell on with it.

Hichigo complied instantly, grinning ferociously and grabbing Ichigo’s hips to pull the shinigami towards the edge of the bed. He stepped down onto the floor, leaning against the bed with his knees pressed into the box spring mattress and his dick pressed to the willing, accepting ring of muscle between Ichigo’s legs.

Ichigo kept his eyes open, watching the look of concentration on the hollow’s face as he pushed inside, swiveled his hips and rasped in that sepulchral tone that rolled through his chest and echoed of death. The shinigami kept his legs apart, gripping the backs of his calves as he held his knees by his head. He needed Hichigo to fuck him harder than he’d been riding, he gave his horse free reign and let him run wild, fucking harder and faster than Ichigo could have ever commanded him to do, and yet it wasn’t enough. He let go of one of his legs, bracing his foot against the hollow’s shoulder and reached down to grab at his dick. He locked eyes with the hollow, deep, lusty brown against golden black. Hichigo’s rhythm seemed to falter, his brows furrowing before he stopped altogether. Ichigo looked questioningly into the hollow’s eyes before a flash of violence erupted from the ashen creature and he whipped around, swinging backwards with a clenched fist.

Ichigo could see Grimmjaw standing behind the hollow, catching the backhand in mid-air and grinning evilly. Hichigo was still deep inside Ichigo’s ass; deep and he pressed even deeper as the blue-haired Espada leaned in, holding him in place. Ichigo could feel the other struggling against him as his hips snapped back, trying to withdraw from his body. Trying and failing. Something was blocking Hichigo from pulling out, and it seemed to be disturbing him in a way that scared Ichigo.

“The fuck ya doin’, arrancar?” he asked, his voice heavy with lust and irritation.

“A little turnaround is fair play, eh?” the arrancar purred, belting Hichigo across the face. The hollow spun around from the force of the blow and fell face-first into Ichigo’s chest.

The shinigami could see now, looking down the back of his hollow-self to the arrancar that was working the globes of the other’s pale ass. He released his legs, letting them fall apart as he grabbed a hold of Hichigo to gain some leverage to get a better view. Grimmjaw looked up at him, a feral grin spread across his face and Ichigo shuddered. He was pinned under his hollow-self and locked in that icy gaze as the Espada leaned forward, draping himself over Hichigo’s back.

Ichigo swallowed thickly as the Espada traced his free hand up towards the shinigami’s neck. He was trapped. He held his breath, those fingers danced over his throat in a contemplation of violence before moving upwards, slowly dragging along his jaw and he clenched his teeth, even as he pressed two fingers to his lips. Ichigo kept his jaw tight, his lips drawn up in a terse frown and he shook his head.

Grimmjaw’s smirk fell a fraction, his frown returning to its rightful place, “Open.”

Ichigo breathed heavily through his nose, his toes curling in the anticipation and the Espada’s brow furrowed more as those fingers pressed insistently against his lips.

“Open and suck,” he leaned forward, his breath was hot against the human’s face. Hot and needy and full of promise if he only opened his mouth. Ichigo felt his pulse quicken as he loosened his bite, letting those calloused fingers brush over his lips, parting them and working their way into his mouth. His tongue rose to meet them, tasting the blood and salty flavour. He licked the pads and trailed his tongue further along as Grimmjaw pressed deeper into his mouth. “I’d lick them better than that, shinigami. I’ll dry-fuck your hollow raw if you don’t…”

Ichigo felt his guts clench and he endeavoured to coat those digits well. He slobbered and sucked, taking them deep into his mouth, caressing them with his tongue, all the while his eyes stayed locked on Grimmjaw’s blue orbs. He drew his tongue along the part of his fingers, forcing the digits apart so they spread wide in his mouth and he bit down, holding them in place with his molars. Grimmjaw seemed to frown, trying to draw his hand back, unsure of what the shinigami had planned. His eyes seemed to soften to a look of heated desire as Ichigo ran his tongue along the insides of both fingers, trailing down to lick at the junction between the digits.

Why the hell was he putting on such a show? He didn’t give a shit, but he got so hot with the feeling of Hichigo’s dick inside him and seeing his arrancar enemy perched behind. He moaned around Grimmjaw’s fingers, releasing his bite on them and sucked them deeper into his mouth.

“God, Ichigo, you’re such a fucking slut.”

He bit down again, his tongue working the calloused pads as he glared, grinding his teeth.

Ichigo could feel the hollow growing restless, feel those ashen hands pressing against the bed, dipping it down as he pushed up and Grimmjaw pushed down with his free hand, elbowing the hollow in the back as he wrenched his fingers free of Ichigo’s mouth. A trail of saliva followed as he whipped his hand back and stood straight behind him. Ichigo could see his hand brace on Hichigo’s backside and then Hichigo’s face was in the way.

The shinigami could feel the cock inside him. It was so still, though it throbbed madly against the tight ring of his ass. He could feel it twitch, and then the hollow jerked his hips backwards, pulling out, only to slam them forward again. Back and forward, in and out. Ichigo raised his legs again and Grimmjaw was chuckling as Hichigo mindlessly thrust himself between the tightness of the human’s ass and his fingers.

Ichigo fought the urge to throw his head back and enjoy it, he kept his eyes glued to the two creatures before him. Grimmjaw held him to Ichigo’s body and he could only continue to squirm against what Ichigo could now see was the hand moving behind him. Moving in a familiar motion of in an out and Ichigo felt his erection twitch between his and Hichigo’s navels. Just the sight of Grimmjaw finger-fucking his hollow-self… he let go of his legs and wrapped them around the small of Hichigo’s back, squeezing the other between his thighs and pulling him in a little deeper. He clenched down around that invading organ and the hollow seemed to forget about Grimmjaw as he spun back to look down at him. Those golden orbs peered down, hazy and lusty and, to Ichigo, it was like looking into a bleached mirror. He reached up to run his fingers through the mop of white hair. He’d never really gotten the chance to be so close to the other and he pulled him down into a kiss. His tongue lapped at the other’s lips, inviting and desperate and Hichigo accepted the lure, reciprocating as he continued his shallow thrusting into Ichigo’s body.

The shinigami was thrown into a world of sensations, enjoying the weight of the one above him, the shallow, rhythmic fucking and the way Hichigo thrust his tongue inside his mouth. He matched the movements the best he could, and held onto Hichigo as his hips stilled and his tongue drew back, retreating to his mouth for a confused moment before a rasping scream broke free. He quickly ripped himself up and spun around to confront the Espada.

Ichigo peered around the white body, seeing, with some amusement, that the arrancar had finally abandoned his preparations and slammed into the hollow in one fluid motion. He knew it had been one motion with the surprise on Hichigo’s face and the way he bellowed in pain.

“The fuck, arrancar?!” the hollow rasped, clearly pissed. He tried to force himself back, but Grimmjaw just jammed his hips forward, thrusting him into Ichigo. He faltered a fraction before trying to spin back and lash out with an attack.

“Aw, I didn’t hurt ya, did I, freak? I thought you liked it rough.”

Ichigo watched the rage boiling in his hollow’s eyes. He could hear his bleached twin grinding his teeth and feel his body tense as he lashed out again; only to have his fist caught mid-air.

Grimmjaw slammed into him again before stilling his movements and pulling back on Hichigo’s wrist. He lifted it up into the air and pulled the hollow along with it. It looked like a painful angle, with his arm bending back and down until his back was pressed flat against the arrancar’s chest and he was truly at a disadvantage. “Nothing like being pinned to a bed with a sword, eh, Hichigo?”

Grimmjaw’s free hand snaked around Hichigo’s chest, reaching up to hold his jaw in a steely grip and forcing the pale creature to look at him. He inhaled, as if he wanted to say something, but instead snaked his sharp tongue out to run up the hollow’s jaw line. Ichigo was mesmerized by the aggressive action, full of teeth and sneering lips. Hichigo’s brow was shaped into a pronounce frown, his own lips curling up in distaste. He struggled as the arrancar raked his teeth along the soft skin of his throat, fighting every second of it. Though, as he struggled, he tilted his head back, revealing the pale flesh of his throat and the Espada too full advantage of the display. He pulled the hollow’s arm backwards, bending it at the elbow and pulling the hand down to wrap around the back of his head as he had with Ichigo.

The tender lapping and groans was brief and fleeting and then the moment of mock-tenderness vanished and Hichigo’s fingers were digging into Grimmjaw’s mop of blue curls, pulling his face away and bringing them nose to nose. “Would you just get on with it and fuck us?” he ground out with a distinctly aroused voice.

“This was your fucking idea,” he grabbed Hichigo’s neck, choking him and looked down at the shinigami, still stroking his dick at the display.

Ichigo bit his tongue, stilling his hand under that gaze; he felt naked, even though he was the most dressed out of the three of them, what with the skirt still bunched up around his waist and the white school shirt hanging off his shoulders.

“I think you’d look good in the uniform next time, freak,” Grimmjaw rasped, shoving the hollow down and grabbing his hips.

Ichigo held onto the bed sheets for dear life as everything began to move fast and Grimmjaw pounded mercilessly into the man above him. At first, the hollow’s face was a grim mask of pain, pain mixed with absolute lust and he licked his lips as he began with the grinding rhythm that Grimmjaw set. Ichigo was at the mercy of the both of them, pinned to the bed by the hollow’s weight and impaled by his dick. His own cock was trapped as Hichigo lowered himself a fraction, grinding his abdomen against the ignored erection and Ichigo couldn’t help the mewling cry that escaped his lips. He turned his head away, bringing a hand to his mouth to gnaw on his fist. He spread his legs further apart, spread-eagle and letting the creature above him as deeply as he could go. He was sure he was done for, he was losing his mind; every time the men above him moved, they struck something deep inside him. He was being fucked at the right rhythm. The right pressure. The right thickness was slamming into his ass and, oh fuck, if it continued, he’d be done.

He choked out a rasping breath and looked to the men above him. His ashen reflection bore down on him; Hichigo’s golden orbs seemed to be hazy, not entirely conscious of what was happening. He thrust down into Ichigo’s body, though it was Grimmjaw’s thrusting that truly controlled his movements. A bead of sweat dripped along the hollow’s jaw, falling from his chin and splashing against Ichigo’s cheek, and the shinigami could see in those gold-black eyes that Hichigo would be the first one among them who finished.

Ichigo reached down, running his hands down Hichigo’s body, scratching with his nails until his fingers found the meaty cheeks of the other’s ass. He could feel the impact of Grimmjaw’s thrusting and dug his fingers in, pulling the firm globes apart to give the Espada greater access. He heard the blue-haired man grunt and Ichigo witnessed him reach forward and grab Hichigo by the hair, wrenching his head back and bearing his pale throat.

The ashen creature turned to face the Espada as his tongue snaked past his lips, hanging free and showing his relish for the rough treatment.

Ichigo had never seen that face twisted in such a wanton display and damnit, for a fraction of a second, he wished their roles were reversed as he watched the hollow’s eyes roll back in his head and a guttural moan sounded from the back of his throat. He kneaded the globes in his hands, brought his legs up to lock at the hollow’s waist and clenched his ass around the invading organ. He wanted to do his part to fuck Hichigo from his end, matching what Grimmjaw was doing behind him.

The orange-haired shinigami pressed his elbows into the mattress, arching his back and driving himself onto the hollow, keeping his legs locked on his hips, even as he felt the other go rigid. His head flopped forward, though Grimmjaw held him tight against his chest, restricting his movements as he twitched and squirmed, a whining groan escaping his mouth as he rolled his hips as the shout rose in octave. He stilled for a moment as his body shuddered and he began to fall forward, his body spent and slick with sweat.

Grimmjaw caught him as he slumped forward and pulled him to the side, he slipped from Ichigo’s entrance and rolled beside the orange-haired shinigami on the bed. Ichigo looked over, his eyes locking with the dopey, glazed orbs of his hollow-self before he noticed that Grimmjaw had moved between his legs and was lifting them high in the air.

“I hope yer still ready for me, shinigami…” he said as he jammed his hips forward.

Ichigo squirmed under the Espada; he’d been so comfortable with the hollow’s dick inside of him. It was familiar and smooth and welcome, but the arrancar’s cock was thick and heavy and so much bigger as it stretched him open. He clamped his legs around Grimmjaw’s neck and tried reaching up to attack the other man. “Fuck, give me a second to adjust!” he tried threatening, but the command came out as a moan, and the Espada only grinned, his hollow jaw gleaming white as he continued to fuck him roughly.

Grimmjaw’s actions were hard and fast, the awkward arrangement of three people fucking was replaced with the simple in-out movements of one arrancar fucking a shinigami into the bed without mercy. Without relenting as he snapped forward again and again and again and Ichigo was left to hold on for dear life. The man with blue eyes stared down at him, his violent and erratic movements coming through loud and clear, even in the way that he reached down to grab at Ichigo’s erection.

He was still hard and painfully aroused, despite the rough treatment. Ichigo looked away and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He couldn’t stop moaning at that point, every breath was meant to carry out the sounds of his enjoyment and incessant need for more. More! He needed more of Grimmjaw inside of him, and to vocalize this need was so embarrassing. He couldn’t even look at the arrancar as he demanded that he be fucked harder.

Grimmjaw didn’t say anything, thankfully, and he snapped his hips forward with firmer, more precise hits that drove that thick cock right up and into his prostate.

Damnit, why did everyone always aim for that little button of pleasure within him? Why could everyone seem to stroke it without much difficulty and strip him of any inhibitions he had left? His hips curled around of their own volition as he mewled pathetically beneath the onslaught. The rough hands on his dick tugged and yanked up. His hands flew out to his sides, clutching at the bed sheets as he came.

Grimmjaw never slowed his pace as Ichigo’s ass clenched around his cock. The rivulets of come leaked from the prick that twitched between their navels, pooling on his belly and leaking down his sides. His eyes rolled back in his head and Grimmjaw pressed forward, a roar of release on his own lips. He shuddered and convulsed, grabbing Ichigo’s shoulders to pull him onto his cock with all his strength, driving himself even deeper and grinding against his ass until he seemed to relax.

The arrancar withdrew from Ichigo’s body and stepped back. The shinigami couldn’t even brace himself on his elbows to look at the other man. Hichigo still lay by his side, though the bleached creature had regained his composure and was grinning like a madman as he stared down at his king. He locked eyes with the hollow and, together, they looked back at Grimmjaw who was readjusting his clothing and tightening his hakama once more around his waist.

Ichigo frowned when those blue eyes looked down on him.

“You wanted something else, shinigami?” he put his hands on his hips and grinned, his hollow mask making the gesture appear more aggressive than it was. “I don’t think you could handle another round with me.”

“He’s gonna hafta train if he wants to keep up with us,” Hichigo purred in his cigarette-rasp of a voice.

“The hell I will…” Ichigo grunted and flopped back on the bed. He left the schoolgirl skirt up around his waist, doing a better job of covering his exposed chest, than his softening prick. He heard the Espada chortle and he lifted his head to look back at him.

Grimmjaw had opened the window and perched half-inside half-out, ready to leave. “That was fun, shinigami,” he shifted his gaze to Hichigo. “You were right, ya freak…”

Hichigo sprang to his feet and stretched languidly. “Ha, yeah… I was thinkin’ fer next time…”

“No!” Ichigo interrupted. “No next time… jeez, is that all you guys think of is how you want to fuck the next time we get together?” He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for a response, lifting his head to angrily stare at the pair when no reply came.

Grimmjaw was grinning fiercely. He ignored the human’s outburst and just thumbed his nose at the suggestion before stepping outside. “Ya did good setting this fuck up, freak. It’ll be my turn next time…” and with that, he stepped from the window and vanished into the night.

Ichigo frowned at his hollow-self. “The hell? This isn’t going to be a regular thing!”

The hollow paused in his stretching, his arm resting over his head and he looked down at Ichigo with a hungry, amused gaze.

The shinigami moved to sit up, but the hollow was upon him again, pinning him to the mattress as he lay flat against his king’s body.

“I love how ya think ya got a say in it, King…” he leaned down to lick at Ichigo’s jaw and the shinigami turned his head.

He could feel the tongue against his skin; it was thick and filled him with a sense of calm as it gently licked along his throat. He sighed and another sensation came over him, like he was climbing out of his body, only in reverse. It was a different way of being filled, and when he opened his eyes, Hichigo had gone, though he could then feel the other had returned to the back of his mind. He groaned and rolled off the bed, that voice was chuckling at his discomfort as he felt the proof of their encounter leaking from between his legs.

“Aw, fuck me,” he cursed and hobbled off to the bathroom. He was grateful that everyone was still asleep. Nobody would question why he looked like he’d just been through a gangbang machine… or why he was still dressed like a damn schoolgirl.


End file.
